


Proud and Drunk Uncle

by WritingSome



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, murdoc being murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSome/pseuds/WritingSome
Summary: The thing about Murdoc is he's a grouch when drunk. So when Noodle walks in on a heavily intoxicated Murdoc miday, she knows to hightail it out.Unfortunately, luck isn't on her side and ends up getting caught between a rock and a unexpectedly happy bassist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is based on amazing Gorillaz art I saw by meggadoodle on tumblr! Check it out here and revel in all it's glory: http://meggadoodle.tumblr.com/post/156147558360/can-you-draw-super-cutesy-feely-murdoc-and-noodle
> 
> Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think at the end~

Noodle finished her afternoon jog just in time to catch Russel and 2D leaving the house for a grocery run. They had asked her if she wanted to come but she ultimately declined on the grounds that she really needed a shower. So after wishing them a good time, she headed towards the bathroom.

Partway through her shower she realized that there wasn’t anything particular she had planned after this. Usually she had a set plan for what she wanted to accomplish, but today? Nothing.

Without a plan, she was a little lost, which was how she found herself aimlessly wandering the house thinking of what she should do.

The thing was, if she had nothing planned, that meant she was free to do things she normally didn’t have time for. The possibilities were endless after all! She could read a book, watch TV, write a new song; anything really, but it was just a matter of her brain making up it’s mind.

This went on for sometime before her stomach had enough of her brains indecisiveness and spoke up. So taking her stomach’s growling as a divine sign, Noodle let her stomach lead her to the kitchen for a snack.

On her way there, a thought crossed her mind about her poor neglected Pokémon Sun game. Her pokédex was seriously lacking; it was actually a little sad to look at. Maybe she could finally plop herself on the couch and fill up her pokédex like she had been meaning to? But Murdoc would probably throw a fit if he found out she wasn’t practicing her solo for the new piece they were writing…

Well, she could always hide from the cranky bastard right?

Speaking of Murdoc, Noodle realized that the oldest member was still unaccounted for. Odd considering grocery day was every Tuesday and Murdoc liked tagging along on these trips to make sure they bought enough booze and his favourite food items for the week.

‘ _Well if he’s not out, he must be somewhere in this place._ ’ she reasoned. But until they crossed paths, she would get her snack, play Pokémon, and hide from him if he was here.

Unfortunately upon entering the kitchen, a familiar figure was sprawled out on their tabletop.

The man laid belly up and stared up at nothing in particular. He had his right arm thrown over the side of the table while his left hand clutched a bottle of some cheap looking vodka. From what she could tell, the obviously drunk bassist had been there for a while, just sipping alcohol straight out of his bottle which was enough to tell her to get out. Stomach be damned, no snack would be worth getting caught by a grumpy Murdoc.

It seemed the stars were not aligned towards her escape today as she was tragically caught, and quite literally at that.

As her back was turned to leave, Murdoc had somehow noticed her and decided that a flying hug from behind was appropriate at this very moment. Once contact was made, he held on tight.

“Hooooly _shit_ Noods!” A high-pitched giggle tumbled out of his mouth followed by random gibberish.

Honestly, she had no idea what she expected from being trapped. On one hand, she knew nothing bad would happen but still felt this bizarre mix of exasperation and confusion knowing Murdoc was just being himself. On the other hand, Murdoc was _just_ being himself meaning anything could happen at this point.

But in light of the puzzling situation, at least Murdoc didn’t seem too grumpy. That, and he at least had the decency to wear clothes before crawling out of his cave— which he called a room.

Minutes passed and Murdoc continued to happily babble into her ear. The truth was Noodle could always ask him to let go; after all, she was hungry and was looking forward to playing Pokémon. But she knew Murdoc would seek her out later and hang off her again if she didn’t let his shenanigans run it’s course.

Suddenly without warning, Murdoc began to hum some bastardize version of Broken and started to sway them side-to-side.

Oh how she wanted to resist the swaying. It would just be a matter of digging her heels into the ground and telling Murdoc to buzz off but she just couldn’t help but follow. This ditzy side of Murdoc was infectious! How could she deny such genuine joy? She wasn’t a monster.

An amused smile graced her features as she let the man’s raspy hum lull her into a relaxed state. Knowing how drunk Murdoc functioned; sooner or later he would change his tune and have something to tell her. But until then, she would enjoy this burst of strange that came with being acquainted with Murdoc.

All too soon, his humming ended and Noodle felt the atmosphere shift from tranquil to lively.

Events then happened in a fashion she wasn’t quite sure of, leaving her in a daze. After all was said and done, all she knew now was that she was facing a serious looking Murdoc, who had a firm grip on both of her shoulders.

She stared back at his mismatched eyes in an attempt to decipher his emotions.

Then to her surprise, Murdoc’s face melted into something more joyful. He tilted his head up to the ceiling and let out a hearty laugh.

“Noodle, love, I am— sooooo so so”— a strong burp cut him off then continued—“proud of you… y’know? You just— Ah ye’ _great_!”

Compliments were rare occurrences concerning Murdoc and although Noodle was somewhat flattered with the praise—

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re WWWWONDER—FUL!”

Noodle found another amused smile stretching over her features. Of course only drunk Murdoc would talk like this but it made her feel great knowing that this wrinkly old man that had helped raise her, did in fact have deep-rooted pride towards her accomplishments in life. It was just too bad that he needed unhealthy amounts of alcohol to admit it.

“YOU! W-wh-hu- just— Look at you! I’m like a proud uncle! Yeah? A proud uncle of his niece... twice removed or some shit I don’t know.”

More giggled followed suit as he cupped her right cheek and started… Petting it? It was weird but screamed of his odd charm. This continued until he let out a heavy gasp.

“NOODLE!”

Suddenly, she felt her body snap into Murdoc’s and her cheek slam into his. He drew her into a tight side hug that gave her very little wiggle room. She managed a quick glimpse of his face and did not like that mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“We…”

‘ _Oh dear Lord, please don’t suggest something that’ll piss of Russel._ ’

“Should start a band!”

Noodle deadpanned. All that buildup for that?

“We are in a band.”

Murdoc shook his head vigorously, his bangs bouncing animatedly on his forehead.

“A NEW band! Call it Mudz and Nudz! But not Noods because I don’t wan' any tossers asking ya for nuuuudes. Rus would _kill_ me! And then I would have to kill _those_ wankers! Hawhwan! We have it bad enough with all those biiiirds asking for nudes from our other less _important_ band members and hueh-he meee toooo an— ”

Noodles face coloured. She couldn’t believe she was actually having this conversation! May some god have mercy and strike her with lightning… Enough was enough and she needed out—

“2D!!!”

Unfortunately her cries fell on deaf ears as Murdoc continued to jabber on about things she really didn’t need to know. She had forgotten that everyone had gone grocery shopping and was left to fend for herself.

So she did the next best thing; ignore it all.

As she stood there, ignoring Murdoc's rant, Noodle felt herself mentally folding as standing there in the entrance to their kitchen was become a cumbersome task.

He was just too persistent in what information he wanted to share and she needed to sit. No, better, a distraction to tune him out and fast.

Eventually, she settled on a halfhearted shuffle towards the living room couch in hopes that Murdoc would unlatch himself from her.

The minutes spent shuffling to her destination were slow as Murdoc held on and talked into her ear. When she finally reached her goal, she was a little perturbed to see that Murdoc had survived the whole journey and was _still_ talking.

‘Murdoc may be determined to talk but I’m determined to ignore.’ And with that, she grabbed a magazine off their coffee table and ignored that last remark about him ‘knowing all their nob sizes’.

 

* * *

 

“We’re home!”

The sounds of the rustling plastic bags and their pleasant chatter filled their quiet home as 2D and Russel brought this week’s haul into the kitchen. Together, they put away the groceries in their appropriate places and split ways.

While Russel went towards the practice room to finalize some rhythms, 2D went towards the living room to watch some TV.

Upon arriving in the living room, a booming noise startled 2D making him jump. When he looked for the source of the sound, what greeted him was something he wasn’t prepared for.

There on the couch, Noodle was reading a magazine about complicated science that was beyond him. Then beside her, and what he wasn’t expecting, was Murdoc. The man was slumped over and had his face pressed downwards against Noodle’s shoulder. He was snoring noisily, which 2D figured was the sound that startled him in the first place.

2D’s face must’ve really conveyed his inner confusion as Noodle had noticed and elaborated.

“He fell asleep this way.” and then went on with her reading.

2D couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle and sat down beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this took a while to finish because of school but, it's finally doooone! There was a point where I almost put this work on my abandoned fic pile permanently because of school but then Humanz hype happened and here we are haha~
> 
> I hope that was something you guys enjoyed and that it wasn't too all over the place ;w;~
> 
> Anyway, if you didn't see the link at the beginning for some reason, here's the link to meggadoodle's art again: http://meggadoodle.tumblr.com/post/156147558360/can-you-draw-super-cutesy-feely-murdoc-and-noodle
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
